Quinie
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "Master! I'm so glad to see you! Do you have any food? Don't worry, I don't eat THAT much..." - After obtaining her. "Eating doesn't make you tired. I love it!" "All beings are good in nature. I prefer food now and money later!" "There are two things nobody can take from you. The food you've eaten and the dreams you've dreamt. Dream about food and you'll be..." "No... My clothes are destroyed again..." "What?! Are you trying to steal my snacks?" Battle "On the battlefield... can I eat...?" ("Senjou wa... Tabimono tarimasu...?") - On selection Intimacy Visit "Brought any food?!" Like-minded "This is... marshmallow!" "How did you know I love that!" "You must bring this for me right? Ah? You like Japanese food as well?" "So do I! Salmon Is the best food ever!" "Really? You like Salmon, too? We can eat it together from now on!" Sweet the best "You ask that what my favorite is?" "Candy! Candy is the first one that comes to my mind!" "Then fruit, dumplings, matcha & red-bean cake, taiyaki..." "well, why are those all sweet? Because that makes one feel happy, master! Gloom is chased away once I eat sweet!" "It's true~ have a try?" "I have a piece of pudding here, master! Here you are!" No fat! "Fat? What's that?" "How can anyone give up delicacies for loosing weight? He will lose all this world, master!" "I will constantly take you out to eat~ You cannot turn me down, master!" "I will certainly make you find out what is the most blessed thing in this world!" "So looking forward to it. It's the first time that I voluntarily share my food to another!" Tempting Bread "I just can't resist any fragrance from bakery!" "So sweet it is~~~! My mouth waters at the thought of it!" "For several times I've tried to hold myself back from entering bakeries. The fragrance just didn't let me go!" "Then resistance all given up.. I came in and took all what I wanted~" "You must have the same experience, didn't you? "Off we go! Now that speaking of this, nothing seems more imperative than to go to bakery!" What to eat? "What are you thinking about? About anything to eat today?" "Temple fair tonight~ We can eat from start till end~" "It's so boring to invariably eat dinner at one place. A nibble here, a nibble there, then we will eat the whole fair~" "Ah...Master, will you think that I am too greedy?" "If so... I'll... lose weight... Candy Sweet "Master! You smell sweet!" "Like...yes! Like candies, filled with strawberry jam!" "Aha, they must be pink~ so sweet that I'd like to take a bite." "Master, do you know that everyone has his unique smell? This is my first time to smell the sweet of my favorite candies." "Ah... I'm in love with your smell! I lost all my strength to leave you~" Sweet Promise (Engagement) "Tell me, will you cook for me?!" "Nice, I'll take your word for it~ I'm ready to bum meals off you for the rest of my life~" "So you must cook for me from this day on~" "What if it doesn't taste good?" "How come?! Whatever you cook must be the yummiest in the world~ All because you make it for me~" "Haha~ I feel so happy." Special Gift "Bought too much in the kermis~ Give half to master~" Gifting "Wooo... You've bought one yesterday, anyway thank you master~" - When disliking a gift. "Wow! Master sent me gift, so happy~ Thank you master" - When liking a gift. "Ahhh! I've liked this for a long time! You know me so much! Master you are my destiny!" - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. |htmlSynergies = |hasSkins = 1 |availableSkin = 1 |skinCard = 1}} Category:1 Star Category:Intelligence Category:Rania Category:Front